Staring Over
by GoodbyeLove4
Summary: The Shoplifters are back. They are going to through tough changes that will test them.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
Starting Over Again

Everybody wanted it..my sequel to digging holes again. Here it is...I hope you all are happy...I bet Chelsea will be...she and squid lol. To now I got to type. Peace

The gang and D-tent were in the backyard of Stanley's house, swimming. They were in the pool playing and having a great time. Shannon was sitting on a lawn chair watching the boys and her gang swim. She also got half of the money with Hector. Stanley came up to Shannon and kissed her head. "Hey" he said.

"Hey Stan" Shannon greeted.

Stanley's mother came out and confirmed the commercial was one. So Stanley and crew went inside. The commercial played on the T.V. Everybody was laughing having a good time. Shannon, on the other hand was thinking about New York City. She really wanted to go back decided to stay in Texas because of Stanley. She loved him so much.

"That was a great commercial" Candy said walking out to the pool. Zigzag agreed with his girlfriend. She sat on a chair and closed her eyes. She was going to get a tan in this hott Texas weather. Candy, lives with her grandma, because he parents don't want her. She is a danger to them. So her grandmother has been taking care of her.

Erin was on the couch watching T.V. with Zero. She looked him and smiled. She loved him with all her heart and do anything for him. She kisses him and he looked at her funny. "What?" she asked.

"Oh nothing" he said smiling. She smiled back. It was true love. They continued to watch television. Erin would never forget Jon. She loved him, but she would meet him again in heaven. Someday she would not just now. Erin lives with her mother. Her dad left her mom, but left her with all money. So her mother is richer. Erin is still a shoplifter.

Chelsea was in the pool splashing water at Squid. She was laughing and having a great time. She felt happy. Finally. She had been living with Stanley since her mom and dad died after they got out of Camp Green Lake. He parents died because they were killed by driving 100 miles per hour. They made a wrong turn and swerved, they died instantly. Now she lives with Stanley, to live close to Shannon.

"Squid...stop" she said laughing.

"No" he said.

"Why?" she retorted.

"Cause I like seeing you happy" he said.

"Thanks Alan" she said using his real name. He smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back. This time nobody interrupted them. They were in their own little world. "GET A DAMN ROOM" Magnet yelled.

"Yea Magnet tell me about it, like you and Lauren don't kiss, so shut up" Shannon said. Magnet glared at her. She glared back. They both laughed and did their own thing.

Lauren lived by Magnet. She lived with her brother. Her mother lived in England and Lauren didn't to live with her mother so, her mom said she could live with her brother.

At the end of the day everybody went to the hotel or house. Chelsea went to the hotel with Squid. They didn't do anything. though. Squid was leaving for Dallas in the morning. That's where his mom lived. He hoped that his mom doesn't drink anymore. "I will call and email you everyday" he said.

"Ok, I will do the same" she answered.

"So, when is Stanley's mother picking you up?" he asked.

"About 2 minutes" she said.

"Ok, that's fair" he said smiling.

"No...Squid not today. Somebody is going to find were doing this" she said.

"OK fine when you come to Dallas, we'll do it" Squid said. She nodded and got her purse that was on the bed. "Squid i'll be down in the lobby" she said.

"Ok I love you babe" he said.

"I love you too" she said. She got her coat and walked out the door. She went down to the lobby. She saw Stanley's mom's car. She walked towards the car, and got in. "Hey Mrs. Yelnats" she said.

"Hello Chelsea" she answered. She looked at Chelsea and smiled.

"So Chelsea we have good news" Stanley's mother said.

"What?" Chelsea asked.

"Me and Stanley's are going to adopt you" she said. Chelsea's eyes went wide. She wanted to stay in Texas near Shannon and she wanted a family. Since her parents died she felt she wasn't loved. "Really?" she asked.

"Yep..we thought about it and you're going to be our daughter"

"Oh my god thanks" Chelsea feeling so happy. They to their house and went inside. Stanley was at Shannon's house. Chelsea was going to be her brother. If Stanley married Shannon, she and Shannon would be related. That would be fun. Chelsea went to bed.

The next morning Shannon, Chelsea, Lauren, Magnet, and Stanley met the bus stop. "You guys ready for school?" Stanley asked.

"Yep lets go" Chelsea said. The 5 friends started to walk down the street. Chelsea said something to Stanley. "Caveman, you're going to be my brother" Chelsea said.

"Really that would be cool. My parents are adopting ya?" he asked.

"Yep, since I have no family" she said. Shannon smiled and hugged Chelsea. Chelsea hugged her best friend back. "You're like my family Chelsea" Shannon said.

"Oh my god thanks" she answered. They turned the corner and saw this big high school. They are going to a city school. They walked towards the school and went inside. Stanley and Shannon went to Chemisty. Chelsea went straight to the gym, which was her first period class. Lauren and Magnet kissed each other good-bye and went their separate ways.


	2. The Chatroom

Chapter 2  
  
This is chapter is mainly about instant messaging. So I am going to start typing it or I won't finish it by tonight. ~*Goddess*~  
  
Chelsea made a private chatroom with some of her friends.  
  
PrincessDugHoles67 entered the chatroom.  
  
XxXCharmXxX: Hey Shannon  
  
PrincessDugHoles67: Hey Charm  
  
Dtent4life45 entered the chatroom.  
  
Dtent4life45: Hey girls  
  
PrincessDugholes67: hey Squid  
  
XxXCharmXxX: Squid:)  
  
Dten4life45: Charm:)  
  
PrincessDugHoles67: oh god....  
  
XxXCharmXxX: What??  
  
PrincessDugHoles67: You and your pretty boy, Squid  
  
XxXCharmXxX: *gasp* he isn't a pretty boy  
  
PrincessDugHoles67: yes he is  
  
Dtent4life45: Hello*waves* I am right here  
  
XxXCharmXxX: sorry babe..she called you a pretty boy:(  
  
Dtent4life45: i know  
  
Krazy4Shoplifting entered the room.  
  
PrincessDugHoles67: hey Lauren  
  
Krazy4Shoplifting: hey shannon and anybody else  
  
XxXCharmXxX: hey, anyways hes not a pretty boy  
  
Krazy4shoplifting: Oh..your talking about squid..he is one  
  
PrincessDugHoles67: See told you  
  
XxXCharmXxX: Damn you  
  
Dtent4life45: Ok..Chelsea let it go...I am a pretty boy  
  
XxXCharmXxX: but I want to be right *pouts*  
  
PrincessDugHoles67: stop pouting  
  
XxXCharmXxX: but...  
  
Dtent4life45: let it go hun  
  
XxXCharmXxX: ok*smiles*  
  
Dtent4life45: *smiles back*  
  
Krazy4shoplifting: oh god....get a room  
  
XxXcharmXxX: sorry.....  
  
Stealing4lifeMagnetX entered the room.  
  
Krazy4Shoplifting: BABY!!  
  
Stealing4lifeMagentX: BABY BACK!!  
  
XxXcharmXxX: hypocrite  
  
Krazy4shoplifting: hey!!!  
  
XxXCharmXxX: i didn't say anything  
  
Shopping4life09 entered the room.  
  
Shopping4life09: Hey guys  
  
PrincessDugHoles67: hey erin  
  
Shopping4life09: What are ya guys talking about  
  
XxXCharmXxX: Is Squid a Pretty boy  
  
Shopping4life06: Yes..why?  
  
XxXCharmXxX: your mean  
  
Dtent4life45: awww..my poor girl  
  
XxXCharmXxX: i know..*smiles*  
  
Shopping4life06: GET A DAMN ROOM!!  
  
XxXCharmXxX: what the hell you have a boyfriend too  
  
Shopping4life06; yea but we don't make out on cots  
  
XxXCharmXxX: hey..we were caught up in the moment  
  
Shopping4life06: yea right  
  
HyperCandy89 entered the room.  
  
PrincessDugHoles67: CANDY!!  
  
HyperCandy67: SHANNON!! and guys  
  
XxXCharmXxX: Where is Zig?  
  
HyperCandy89: At my house*smiles*  
  
PrincessDugHoles67: omg..*smiles*  
  
XxXCharmXxX: what is he doing at your house?  
  
HyperCandy89: cuz he wanted too.  
  
XxXCharmXxX: ok fine  
  
HyperCandy89: anyways what are you guys talking about?  
  
Dtent4life45: me....  
  
HyperCandy89: oh because your a pretty boy  
  
Dtent4life45: see everybody is on Shannon's side, Chelsea  
  
XxXCharmXxX: I will have to get use to it...  
  
PrincessDugHoles67: Yea right  
  
XxXCharmXxX: whatever shannon  
  
CurlyCaveman4life entered the room  
  
XxXCharmXxX: What kind of screen name is that?  
  
PrincessDugHoles67: he is never getting rid of his hair, so I made him do it  
  
CurlyCaveman4life: yes thanks hun  
  
PrincessDugHoles67: yes i love you and your hair  
  
CurlyCaveman4life: I love you too  
  
XxXCharmXxX: hypocrite  
  
PrincessDugHoles67: come on Chelsea  
  
XxXCharmXxX: your being cute with your boyfriend too.  
  
Shopping4life06: yea whatever we all do it.  
  
XxXCharmXxX: I have to go...damn homework bye everyone  
  
PrincessDugHoles67: bye  
  
Dtent4life45: bye charm i love you  
  
XxXCharmXxX: i love you too  
  
CurlyCaveman4life: bye  
  
Shopping4life06: bye charm  
  
XxXCharmXxX left the room.  
  
Shopping4life06: i am going to go shopping bye  
  
Shopping4life06 left the room.  
  
HyperCandy89: me and ziggy;-)  
  
PrincessDugHoles67: oh my god bye!  
  
HyperCandy89 left the room.  
  
PrincessDugHoles67: we, lauren and magnet are in here  
  
Krazy4Shoplifting: sorry I have to go me and magnet are meeting somewhere.  
  
PrincessDugHoles67: ok bye  
  
Krazy4Shoplifting left the room.  
  
Stealing4lifeMagentX: Yea bye  
  
Stealing4lifeMagentX left the room  
  
PrincessDugHoles67: do you want to come over?  
  
Dtent4life45: bye  
  
PrincessDugHoles: bye pretty boy  
  
Dtent4life45 left the room  
  
CurlyCaveman4life: ok yea i am coming right noe bye hun!  
  
CurlyCaveman4life left the room  
  
PrincessDugHoles67 left the room.  
  
For the rest of the day..the d-tenters did their own thing and had thier fun....Chelsea went to Dallas. What would there.  
  
Ok I am done..I hope you like this...the next chappie is more deeper...~Goddess~ 


	3. The surprize

Chapter 3  
The surprise

OK this chapter is a little graphic...so here is the chapter...I hope you like it...Thanks. I like this story lol it's more better than the first Even though I hate Hilary Duff. I am using her song comin clean bc I think its good with this story...THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I AM A FAN! I AM NOT! Goddess

Chelsea went to Dallas for a week. She was at Squid's house. They were in his room, making out. They were on his bed. Chelsea started to take off his shirt. He smiled and pulled from there deep kiss.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"No reason" he said as he kissed her neck. She took off his pants. When she took them all way off, she saw what his boxers were. They were superman. She laughed. It was a bit cheesy but oh well. He smiled and took off her tight fitting pants.

He took off her shirt and saw her bra. He took it off and exposed her perky breast. By now all their clothes were on the floor. They still had their underwear on. He took his off and she also did the same.

"Are you sure about this?' she asked.

"Yea I am...are you?" he asked.

"Yep. 100" she replied smiling. He smiled and did what he was told. They didn't think about condoms. They were too stupid to think about it. Bad things could happen, like a baby or a STD.

An hour later, they were under the covers, panting. Squid kissed Chelsea and the head. She looked very pretty where he was looking. "I love you Chelsea" he said catching his breath. (Trojan man)

"I love you too Alan"

A week has gone by Chelsea all the sudden starts to throw up every morning. She got cravings now and then and her period was late. She knew this was bad. She wanted to deny it. Reality came into check at this point. She would have to see if she was pregnant or not.

Chelsea went to the doctor that Saturday to see if she was right or wrong about her suspicion. She went into the clinic and went down the hall to the doctor she would see today. She took a number and waited. The nurse came out. "CHELSEA FOX!" she yelled.

Chelsea stood up and followed the nurse to a right room. She stayed there until the doctor finally came in an hour later. He told to her to pee in a cup and give it back to him. She did what she told and minutes later gave him the cup...she left and went home. She slept for the rest of day finding out if she was pregnant or not.

Let's go back

Back to the beginning

Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned

Chelsea was sitting on the couch the next day reading a magazine. She got a phone call earlier saying that she was pregnant. She didn't have a clue how she was going to tell Squid. She loved him deeply

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect

Trying to fit a square into a circle

Was no lie

I defy

Chelsea called Erin. Why was that? She could talk to her easily than Shannon. So she put the magazine down and picked up the receiver. She dialed her phone number. Someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Erin, Its Charm"

"What's wrong?' she asked

"I am pregnant"

"What? how? Who is the father?" Erin asked

"Squid is the father. I and he did it" Chelsea responded.

"Oh ok..so are you going to have it?' she asked.

"Yea..I am"

"Ok.." Erin said.

"Could you do me a favor and call squid and tell him to come over my house?" Chelsea asked.

"Sure..I got to go bye" Erin said.

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

"Bye" she said. They hung up and Chelsea picked up the magazine and read it again. 10 minutes the door bell rang. Chelsea got up and opened it. Squid was at the door panting like crazy. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Come in Alan" she said. He nodded and walked into the living room. "Ok tell me"

"Squid...I-I-I" she said trying to say it.

"You what..Baby just tell me" he said.

"I am pregnant" she said started to cry. He looked at her and then hugged her. He loved her so very much. He would do anything for her. "Baby its ok..we can take care of this together" he said.

"Really" she asked.

"Yes, I love you to death" he said. She hugged him back. He kissed her head. She was happy to have a boyfriend who cared about her. Not like other boys who would leave her if she told them that she was pregnant. Squid was different. He was sweet, funny and hot.

'cause I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean He left knowing that he would have a daughter or son. It different then he would suspect. He turned on the radio. Squid turned up the stereo. He heard the song Come Clean on the radio. (I AM NOT A FAN!) I'm shedding

Shedding every color

Trying to find a pigment of truth

Beneath my skin

'cause different

Doesn't feel so different

And going out is better

Then always staying in

Feel the wind

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

'cause I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm coming clean

Let the rain fall

Let the rain fall

I'm coming clean

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

'cause I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

Let's go back

Back to the beginning Squid turned the radio off. Maybe He should let the rain fall. He didn't want to tell his mom that he got his girlfriend pregnant. She also did want to either but they would have to. The couple had to tell their friends too. This wasn't going to be good.

Ok I am done with this chapter...like it or not..I dont know. I put in more Erin. lol now you cant kick my ass haha. lol not! Ok I g2g peace Shannon


	4. Leaving and True Love

Chapter 4  
Everything is Happy  
  
A long time..lol WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS! lol anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I got to write before my fingers hurt.  
  
Chelsea called all her friend Shannon's gang to tell them something very important. Erin before everything happened left the gang. She had enough but still was a great friend to Chelsea and went the meeting.  
  
"Ok, Chels what is this meeting for?" Candy asked.  
  
"Ok, me and Squid have news for you" she said. Shannon was worried about Chelsea. This was going to be bad news. She hoped not. "Me and Squid are..." Chelsea took a breath and started to cry. Her friends were really about her. "I am pregnant" Her friends gasped. "I am also leaving the gang to raise my baby" Shannon gapped at her friend. She is pregnant.  
  
"Congrats Chelsea, I hope your happy" auren said. Chelsea's other friends in the gang agreed. She was going to be happy with Squid. Shannon started to cry. Her best friend was leaving the gang. Chelsea saw the tears going down her face. She went up to her. "Shannon I am sorry, but me and Squid talked about this and we both wanted this" she answered.  
  
Shannon nodded and hugged her. "Are your parents pisssed?" Shannon asked.  
  
"No they understand, but they love me anyways" Chelsea said.  
  
"Oh I know Stanley is happy that your having a baby with Squid" Chelsea smiled and hugged her best friend. Erin left to go to ero's house. Candy said goodbye to her friends and left. Shannon went Stanley's room after the meeting. He looked up to see who it was. He smiled and got up from his bed.  
  
"Hey baby" he said.  
  
"Hey Stan"  
  
He kissed her on the mouth and the kissed back. Shannon pulled away and smiled.  
  
"Hey do you want to go to my house to eat and go to the park Friday night?' Stanley asked. She nodded and he smiled. He was going to be a very happy man that night. He made sure everything was perfect.  
  
~*Friday Night*~  
  
Stanley had everything ready for the night. A candlelight dinner and a big surprie for the night. Shannon came to Stanley's house at 00. She gasped when she saw the dinner he made for her. After dinner they went to Laney Park. The sat down on a bench and talked. "Shannon can you do something for me?"  
  
"yea anything"  
  
"Will you make the happiest man and marry me?" he asked.  
  
"Oh my god, yes Stanley" she said starting to cry.  
  
"Baby don't cry" he said. Shannon continued to cry. "I cant help it"  
  
"I know you cant" he answered. The couple got up and left the park.  
  
~*The Next Day*~  
  
Shannon held a meeting for the remaining gang, the shoplifters. "Shannon, what the fuck. you can't leave" Candy said. Shannon sighed and looked at the ground.  
  
"Sorry but I am getting married" Shannon showed of her ring to her friends.  
  
"What about Ryan?" Candy said.  
  
"Ryan and me are not together anymore. I love Stanley more" Shannon answered. Lauren smiled and hugged Shannon. "I am glad your going to marry Stanley"  
  
"Me too, I want to marry him. I am 18 and he is 19. I think I am ready to get married" Shannon said. Candy smiled and understood now. 'I thought we were getting married" a voice said.  
  
Shannon turned around to see who the voice belonged to.  
  
It was Ryan.  
  
"Ryan what are you doing here?" shannon asked. Ryan smiled and walked over to Shannon and hugged her. "I am here to see you" he said.  
  
"Why?' she asked.  
  
"Can I just see you, just because were not together, we can't see eachother" he said. Shannon smiled and hugged him. He hugged back. "I missed you Princess" Shannon sighed.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I am not in my gang anymore, i am getting married" she said. He stared and then stared at her two friends and looked down at the ground. "So your not a gang anymore?"  
  
"Yea" Shannon said. Candy and Lauren snuck away and left. "Shannon I have to go" he said as he hugged one last time and left. Shannon sat down on the bench out in her backyard. She thought about the first time her and Ryan said I love you.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Shannon was at her apartment in New York City. She was with her boyfriend Ryan 'Scar' Brant. He was from another gang. Shannon was also in a gang called the Shoplifters. They sat on the couch watching tv. Ryan had his arm around Shannon. Shannon snuggled into Ryan. Ryan kissed Shannon.  
  
"What was that for?' she asked.  
  
"No reason" he said.  
  
"Ryan I love you" she said. He smiled brightly and kissed Shannon. "I love you too"  
  
"You do?" Shannon asked. Ryan smiled and nodded at Shannon. "Yea I do"  
  
Shannon smiled at Ryan and kissed him. He kissed back. They started to make out on the couch when Shannon's older sister came into the room. "Uh I think Ryan should go home"  
  
Shannon pulled away from Ryan. "Um no he doesn't your not my mom"  
  
"Yes, when mom isn't home i am your boss and i say Ryan goes home"  
  
"Well hes my boyfriend and i am my own boss and I say he doesn't go home" Shannon retorted.  
  
Ryan laughed as Shannon and Christina went at it. Shannon was good at talking things over with people and Ryan liked that in Shannon. "Ok fine he can say, god" Christina is leaving the room.  
  
"See I knew I could win" Shannon said proud.  
  
"I knew you could do it"  
  
"You were laughing at us" Ryan said. Just after that, Ryan's cell phone rang. He picked it up.  
  
"Hello? uhh yea I will be right there. Ok bye" Shannon stared at Ryan. "Whats wrong?"  
  
"The guys need me sorry babe"  
  
"Thats ok, I understand" Shannon got up from the couch and opened the front door for Ryan. She kissed him and he smiled. "I love you" he said.  
  
"I love you too" He smiled and left her. Shannon closed the door and leaned against the door smiling. She was in love with Ryan.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
Shannon went inside and went upstairs and went to sleep thinking the past and Ryan. She didn't want to forget your old true love. He was her first true love.  
  
OK END! HAHA I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!! wooo ok i am hyper. I love it. I don't know why i am hyper. Maybe somehow talking to friends haha. Ok Read and review. PEACE! ~*Shannon*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3  
The surprise

OK this chapter is a little graphic...so here is the chapter...I hope you like it...Thanks. I like this story lol it's more better than the first Even though I hate Hilary Duff. I am using her song comin clean bc I think its good with this story...THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I AM A FAN! I AM NOT! Goddess

Chelsea went to Dallas for a week. She was at Squid's house. They were in his room, making out. They were on his bed. Chelsea started to take off his shirt. He smiled and pulled from there deep kiss.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"No reason" he said as he kissed her neck. She took off his pants. When she took them all way off, she saw what his boxers were. They were superman. She laughed. It was a bit cheesy but oh well. He smiled and took off her tight fitting pants.

He took off her shirt and saw her bra. He took it off and exposed her perky breast. By now all their clothes were on the floor. They still had their underwear on. He took his off and she also did the same.

"Are you sure about this?' she asked.

"Yea I am...are you?" he asked.

"Yep. 100" she replied smiling. He smiled and did what he was told. They didn't think about condoms. They were too stupid to think about it. Bad things could happen, like a baby or a STD.

An hour later, they were under the covers, panting. Squid kissed Chelsea and the head. She looked very pretty where he was looking. "I love you Chelsea" he said catching his breath. (Trojan man)

"I love you too Alan"

A week has gone by Chelsea all the sudden starts to throw up every morning. She got cravings now and then and her period was late. She knew this was bad. She wanted to deny it. Reality came into check at this point. She would have to see if she was pregnant or not.

Chelsea went to the doctor that Saturday to see if she was right or wrong about her suspicion. She went into the clinic and went down the hall to the doctor she would see today. She took a number and waited. The nurse came out. "CHELSEA FOX!" she yelled.

Chelsea stood up and followed the nurse to a right room. She stayed there until the doctor finally came in an hour later. He told to her to pee in a cup and give it back to him. She did what she told and minutes later gave him the cup...she left and went home. She slept for the rest of day finding out if she was pregnant or not.

Let's go back

Back to the beginning

Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned

Chelsea was sitting on the couch the next day reading a magazine. She got a phone call earlier saying that she was pregnant. She didn't have a clue how she was going to tell Squid. She loved him deeply

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect

Trying to fit a square into a circle

Was no lie

I defy

Chelsea called Erin. Why was that? She could talk to her easily than Shannon. So she put the magazine down and picked up the receiver. She dialed her phone number. Someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Erin, Its Charm"

"What's wrong?' she asked

"I am pregnant"

"What? how? Who is the father?" Erin asked

"Squid is the father. I and he did it" Chelsea responded.

"Oh ok..so are you going to have it?' she asked.

"Yea..I am"

"Ok.." Erin said.

"Could you do me a favor and call squid and tell him to come over my house?" Chelsea asked.

"Sure..I got to go bye" Erin said.

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

"Bye" she said. They hung up and Chelsea picked up the magazine and read it again. 10 minutes the door bell rang. Chelsea got up and opened it. Squid was at the door panting like crazy. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Come in Alan" she said. He nodded and walked into the living room. "Ok tell me"

"Squid...I-I-I" she said trying to say it.

"You what..Baby just tell me" he said.

"I am pregnant" she said started to cry. He looked at her and then hugged her. He loved her so very much. He would do anything for her. "Baby its ok..we can take care of this together" he said.

"Really" she asked.

"Yes, I love you to death" he said. She hugged him back. He kissed her head. She was happy to have a boyfriend who cared about her. Not like other boys who would leave her if she told them that she was pregnant. Squid was different. He was sweet, funny and hot.

'cause I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean He left knowing that he would have a daughter or son. It different then he would suspect. He turned on the radio. Squid turned up the stereo. He heard the song Come Clean on the radio. (I AM NOT A FAN!) I'm shedding

Shedding every color

Trying to find a pigment of truth

Beneath my skin

'cause different

Doesn't feel so different

And going out is better

Then always staying in

Feel the wind

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

'cause I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm coming clean

Let the rain fall

Let the rain fall

I'm coming clean

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

'cause I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

Let's go back

Back to the beginning Squid turned the radio off. Maybe He should let the rain fall. He didn't want to tell his mom that he got his girlfriend pregnant. She also did want to either but they would have to. The couple had to tell their friends too. This wasn't going to be good.

Ok I am done with this chapter...like it or not..I dont know. I put in more Erin. lol now you cant kick my ass haha. lol not! Ok I g2g peace Shannon


	6. Fights, Fights, Friends

Chapter 6

It was like old times again. Watching movie, eating out, and going to parties. All the stuff they use to do. Day by day she was more in love with him.

"What movie do you want to watch, today?" she asked.

"Um, you pick" he said. She went to her rented movies for the week. She had Freaky Friday, Cinderella Story, The Notebook, and The Ring 2.

"Haha, well Freaky Friday" Shannon said. Ryan sighed and he was going to pick a horror movie next time. Since it was going to be his turn next time. She put the movie in the DVD player and played it. Shannon went back to the sofa and cuddled with Ryan. "I love you, Ryan"

"I love you, too" Shannon finally regained his trust. She now trusted him. Shannon heard a knock on her door. She got up and opened the door. Stanley was there. His curls still growing like mad. She smiled. He smiled back. Shannon wondered what he was doing here. She remembers him saying that he didn't want to see her anymore.

"I have company. This is not a good time" Shannon said.

"I miss you" Stanley said. Ryan came to the door to see who it was. Stanley glared at him. Ryan didn't want to fight anymore. He was tired to fight. Ryan just wanted to be with his girl. "Why is he here?"

"Stanley I think you should leave. You're getting madder by the minute" Shannon said. Stanley wasn't listening. He wanted to punch the guy who stole his love of his life. Ryan just stood there, calmly. Stanley went for the shot. He straight punched Ryan in the face. Ryan, now pissed off, punched him back.

Now they were in a full-fledged fight. This was over a girl. Shannon was screaming for them to stop. They just wouldn't stop. She was in the middle of a triangle.

"STOP!" They stopped and Ryan got up. "I am sorry Shannon" Ryan said. She sighed. Stanley stood up and wiped the blood off his lip and nose.

"Forget it Shannon," Stanley said, walking away. She couldn't do anything now. Fate wanted her with Ryan.

---

Chelsea, now showing a little more was doing the dishes. Squid, unannounced, came in. Chelsea saw him and stopped doing the dishes.

"I have to ask you something" he said.

"Ok, what is that?" Chelsea hoped that he wasn't going to propose right here. When she wanted Squid to propose was after the baby was born, and someplace romantic.

"I want you to move in with me. I am moving here and staying. I want to be with you everyday" he said. Chelsea smiled. Squid smiled back, and kissed her.

She kissed him back. Her mom came in and saw them. She cleared her throat. "Alan, Chelsea get a room" her mom said. Chelsea laughed. Squid groaned. He hated being called Alan. Only Chelsea can call him Alan. "I'm watching you two" she said, leaving the room. Chelsea continued with doing the dishes.

"Where's Stanley" Squid asked.

"Went to see Shannon. She and Ryan are going out as they say" Chelsea said. Squid smiled at her.

"I worry about Shannon. I love her like a sister. I don't want her to get hurt by Ryan again." Chelsea said, finishing the dishes.

"So, what do you say?" Squid asked.

"About what?" she answered. Squid made a nervous laugh. Chelsea looked at him with a weird look she always makes. Squid couldn't believe it. She was playing hard to get. "Fine, I am going home" he said, sighing. Chelsea was now confused. She didn't know why he was leaving.

"Why are you going home? You just got here" Chelsea asked.

"I want to know the answer to my damn question" he said. Chelsea sighed. She wanted to say yes. She was 17 and her boyfriend was 18 and maybe it is too early. She was already pregnant.

"I'll think about it" Chelsea said. Stanley stumbled into the kitchen. Chelsea was his face and gasped. Squid just sat Stanley down.

"What happened?" Chelsea asked. Stanley sighed. Squid got Stanley some tissues. "Ryan and I got into a fight" Chelsea slapped him upside the head.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Shannon is going to hate you more now" Chelsea said. Squid rubbed her back. He didn't want her to get too stressed. It was bad. Stanley shook his head and got up. Chelsea didn't like this.

"I am going to move on and find another who isn't in a gang or has ex-boyfriend who is or was in a gang" Stanley walking off to go to his room.

"Wow, he's really mad"

"I know!" Chelsea said. Here comes the mood swings. There next 7 months are going to kill Squid. "Ok baby calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down" Chelsea said, changing her mood.

"Don't be a bitch!" Squid retorted. That did it. Chelsea is now red in the face and ready to attack Squid. Squid just got up and ran out of the house.

"YOU BETTER RUN!" Chelsea yelled.

---

Shannon sighed as Ryan sat on the couch, looking at her. Knowing she was mad now. This is pissing her off. "You didn't have to do that"

"Yes, I did" he said. Shannon shook her head and sat down next to him. She looked at his eye and snuggled into Ryan. "I love you, Shannon. I want to be with you forever and ever. I just don't want anyone getting in the way"

"Me either, but I was about to marry him. I think I should go talk to him about me and him. I want to stay friends with him. I want to be with you" Shannon said. Ryan nodded and kissed her. She kissed him back. They fell back on the couch, nothing could stop them now.

---

Chelsea hasn't seen Squid for hours. Stanley is up in his room pouting like a baby. She hated when they fought. Chelsea was sitting on her bed, waiting for Stanley to get his manliness get back. Chelsea heard the door open and knew it was Squid. They always made up after a few hours of fighting. Before Chelsea got pregnant, they would make up in a good way. She didn't move from her bed. Chelsea wanted him to come to her.

Squid came into her room, and smirked like he was sorry. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you" he said.

"Good!" Chelsea said, rubbing her tummy.

"So, did you think about it?"

"Yes, I did. I do want move in with you. After the baby is born. I don't want to go to fast with this" she said. Squid nodded and understood.

"Want to go out for dinner?" He asked.

"Sure, Italian" she said. It was the cravings talking. Squid laughed and nodded. He knew he wanted to spend his whole life with this girl.

---

Stanley sighed as laid on his bed. This day sucked ass. He wanted to be with Shannon. She was his first love. But he didn't think that she was the one anymore. Somebody out there was the one for him. He just had to find them. Next year, he was going to college. Leaving this town behind to meet new people. He needed to meet new people. His friends had girlfriends. They were all busy with college, too.

Stanley heard his sister leave with her boyfriend. He heard the door open an hour later. He didn't care who it was. He just wanted to be alone. "Stanley" the voice said.

"What!" he yelled.

"Where are you?" the voice asked.

"In my room!" Stanley yelled back. The voice came closer and it was Shannon. She smiled and sat next to him on the bed. It had been a few hours since the fight, and an hour since Ryan and her made love. "Hey Stanley"

"Hi, what are you doing?" she asked, looking his eye. Stanley's eye was worst. Ryan can really pack a punch.

"Good, what do you want?"

"I want to be friends. No matter what happens to us, I want to be friends," Shannon said, holding his hand in a way he didn't like. She held it like a friend would.

"I don't think I can be friends with you. I'll try though" he said.

"Good"

"Ok, bye" Shannon sighed and left his room. She felt that he didn't want to be friend with her. That kind of hurt her in a way where it was impossible to know what he wanted. Shannon took her engagement ring off her finger and put on the kitchen counter. Now she was no longer getting married.


	7. Happy Birthday

Chapter 7

It was 2 weeks to graduation. Shannon and her friends were going to graduate soon. She was happy for that. She would be going to college and fulfilled her dreams. Shannon didn't know what Ryan would do when she graduated. Would he follow her? Maybe. She thought about him leaving her again. Breaking her heart into a million little pieces.

Shannon walked into school, smiling. She went to her locker, where Chelsea met up with her. "Hey Chelsea"

"Hey, how are you and Ryan?" she asked.

"It's going good" Chelsea was about 7 months pregnant. She wasn't huge as she thought. The baby must be small for its age. Although, she had two more months to go. Shannon was happy to see Chelsea happy. She wished the best for her and Squid. Chelsea waddled down the hall with Shannon. "I want to name the baby Shanna Holly Smith" she said. Shannon smiled and hugged her friend.

"If it's a boy, I want to name it Dylan Michael Smith. I think I made the right choice with the names. Squid agrees with me"

"Good" she said. Chelsea didn't know the whole gang was coming down to see her. Tomorrow is her birthday. She is turning 18. It was so great that her best friend was turning 18. "Yeah, I can't wait to get the baby out. I am tired of being pregnant. All I do on the weekends are eat, be lazy, and cry. I feel like shit all the time, too" Chelsea said. Shannon hugged Chelsea to make her feel better. She didn't know what Chelsea was going through. Maybe she would someday with Ryan. She smiled at the thought. Chelsea looked at Shannon and rolled her eyes. She was daydreaming, again.

"Shannon, snap out of it!" she yelled. Shannon shook her head and blushed. The warning bell rung and she hugged Chelsea. "I'll see you later" Shannon said. She ran towards her class so she wouldn't be late.

---

Shannon walked through her door to see flowers on her floor. She put her car keys on the table beside the door, and her jacket on the hanger. They were red roses and one pink one. There was a note with it. It must be for her mom or something. Ryan wouldn't do this, would he? Shannon picked up the note and read it. She smiled. He wrote the note. It was sweet and nice at the same time. She sighed and put her backpack on the floor. She walked through the house and saw Ryan on the couch in her living room. He was wearing a muscle shirt and jeans.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to sweep you off your feet today. I am taking you out because you're my girlfriend and you're graduating in two weeks" he said. She smiled and sat next to him. He has never done anything like this before.

"Why are you doing this? You don't have to" she said.

"Yes I do. Shannon, I love you. I will never leave you" Ryan said. She sighed and didn't know if he meant it. Did he?

"I don't know if I believe you" she said.

"God, I do. I am staying here and I love you. I made the wrong choice of leaving New York City. I had to dammit. I went to New Orleans then California. I didn't want to be found at all. I am sorry Shannon. God, I am in love with you" he said. Shannon looked at him.

"I am sorry Ryan. I don't want you to leave me. I want you here with me" Shannon said. She hugged him and cried. Maybe it was a bad idea to take her out tonight. She was upset now.

"Baby I promise to god that I am not going to leave you" he said, holding her as she kept crying. She nodded and kept his arms around him for the rest of the night.

---

Chelsea woke up all tired and groggy. Forgetting what big day today is. Her 18th birthday is today. It came by fast. She has been on this earth for 18 years. Unreal, right? Well, her tummy is huge and she is graduating in two weeks. Everything is turning upside down this week. High School will be over. Anyways, she heard Shannon and some other voices come in her room. "SURPISE!" She heard Shannon yell. Chelsea bolted up in her bed seeing who said this surprise. Her old gang members were around her bed and smiling at her with presents. Maybe presents she needed. "What are you all doing here?"

"Were here for your birthday" Lauren said.

"Yeah, it's only once when someone turns 18" Candy said, happily. Chelsea smiled everyone was here. She wondered what they all been doing since the gang broke up.

"What has everyone been up to?" Chelsea asked.

"School, work, college prep" Erin said. Chelsea has been doing the same thing. Only it's a community college and she can't work right now. She was having a baby soon and she had to keep off her feet every two hours. Her feet were huge, but she couldn't see them. Shannon smiled. "Open your presents!"

"Ok" Chelsea opened every one of the presents. They were all for the baby. Some baby monitors, baby crib and so much more. It was sweet of her friends to do that. She never had good friends in her life until she was in the gang. She had made 5 best friends. They will always be friends.

Chelsea got out of bed and smiled when she saw Squid. The girls left 5 minutes ago, because some of them had work. "Happy birthday baby" he said, kissing her on the mouth.

"Thanks, I am 18. No one can tell me how to live. I only wish that I didn't have to grow up so fast" she said. Squid nodded knowing what she meant. She is pregnant and had to grow up before she even turned the legal age. "Well your 18, now" She smiled and kissed Squid. He kissed her and pulled away after 5 minutes. He felt the baby kick. "I felt it kick" he said.

"I know it's amazing right?" she asked.

"Yes, I love you, Chels" he said.

"I love you, too"

---

Stanley was walking through the mall looking for a present. He couldn't even think of anything that Chelsea would like. He sighed and sat down on a bench.

"Hey, may I sit with you" someone asked. Stanley nodded at the girl he has never seen in his life.

"What's your name?"

"I am Stanley, yours?"

"Mary. I just moved here and I don't know where anything is" She said. Stanley smiled. He would love to take this girl places. He suddenly felt this girl's spell whatever it is. He sighed and got up. "Wanna get ice cream?"

"Sure. I would love some ice cream" Mary said. Mary got up and walked to the ice cream parlor with Stanley.

---

The rest of the day was a blast for the new found friends. He didn't tell her about Shannon yet. Maybe some other day when he truly wanted her to know. Not just yet. When the time is right. "I had a nice time, Stanley" she said.

"Good, I would love to take you out again" he said. She smiled and gave him a hug. He saw her go inside and smiled. He went to his car and got in. Stanley drove to some unknown place to think about how he needs to change his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Graduation is here. Shannon is happy she is leaving high school and going to college. She is going to Stanford, one of the best colleges in the country. She wants Ryan to go with her. "Ryan, I am leaving the state" she told him the night before graduation. Ryan blinked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"Well I am going to Stanford. I applied when you weren't here and when I wasn't engaged to Stanley. I don't know if you want to go back to California" Shannon said, babbling. Ryan sighed and put his finger on her lips so she would shut up. Shannon stop talking.

"Honey, I will go anywhere you will go. I will follow you to the ends of the earth" he said. Shannon smiled and hugged him. Ryan smiled and kissed her forehead. He was not going to make the mistake of leaving her again.

"Good, I was not going to leave you anyways. I think Chelsea is happy to graduate tomorrow. She is getting fed up walking the halls pregnant" Shannon said. Ryan laughed and kissed this girlfriend.

"I am glad you're going to college with me. The apartment I got is off campus" Shannon winked. Ryan laughed.

"Good" he said kissing her neck. Shannon got up and ran to her room. Ryan ran after her, knowing what she wanted.

---

It was the day of their graduation. Everyone was sitting in their seats, smiling. It was their day and nothing could bring them down today. Shannon looked around for Ryan and saw him smiling back at her. Stanley was down front with some of his other friends. Squid was also with Ryan. Chelsea was in front so she wouldn't have to walk too far. Shannon was named valedictorian. Ryan was so happy when he heard. He heard her recite her speech over and over again. He was so proud of her.

The ceremony started. Chelsea stood up from her seat. She smiled and started her speech. "Today is going to be the last we are going to be in high school. I am not going to be late for class. This is a new beginning for us. New chapter in our lives. This is the best year I have had in my life. Thank you teachers for all that you have brought me. For making me the person I am and will always be" Chelsea finished. Squid smiled at her so proud. He loved her so much and would be with her no matter what. He was not going to leave her, like his dad to do his mom and him. He will never forgive him for doing that. She got a whole encore and everything. She got off the stage and sat down at her seat. She sighed as the principle called out students names.

By the end of this name calling, Shannon and the rest of her friends were graduated from high school.

After the ceremony, Shannon met up with Ryan. "So how does it feel to be out of high school?" Ryan asked.

"Good, I am little weirded out by it, though. I think i'll do well in college. Thank you Ryan"

"For what?"

"Being with me. Believing me" she said. He kissed her and walked off to eat some pizza.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry its so short. It was 4 pages but I had to cut it. So, I will make it up by making it longer next time. Good Reviewing! 


	9. Births and engagements

Chapter 9

It was finally summer and Chelsea only had one month left before the baby is born. She is tired of walking funny and having people's hands all over her belly. It was nasty. Who knew where these hands have been. Squid was always happy, now. His son or daughter was coming in a month. Chelsea watched her dad set up the crib and paint the room. She smiled when she went into the room. "It's pretty, Dad. Thanks" she said, hugging him. He hugged her back. Chelsea realized even more that she had a family. Stanley later came up to this room. He saw it and nodded at Chelsea. "It's nice. Dad did a good job" he said.

"Yeah, I know. I thought you were going to help out with the painting?" Chelsea asked.

Stanley sighed. "You promise you won't tell Shannon"

"Sure. I can keep my mouth shut"

"Well, I have been seeing this girl Mary since graduation. I don't want Shannon to know this yet. Since we just broke up" Stanley said. Chelsea sat down on the rocking chair. She knew Stanley still had feelings for Shannon. She sighed.

"I won't tell. I promise. She will have to find out eventually. I will not tell her. Shannon has Ryan now. You have this girl named Mary. Wait! How come I haven't met this girl?" she asked. Stanley knew this would happen. He rolled his eyes when Chelsea stopped ranting about not meeting this girl he is seeing.

"Sorry, I just wanted to spend time with her before she met my family" he said. Chelsea smiled and nodded.

"Good answer. I can't get out of this chair. I knew I wouldn't be able to do it. Dammit, this is a con to being pregnant" she said. Stanley helped his sister out of the chair and smiled. He would make a deal with himself and would stick to it.

"Ok I will bring her over for dinner tomorrow. I promise. She's so great. I promise you she is" Stanley said, leaving the room and going into his. Chelsea stared after him and shook his head. He must be in love with her, she thought to herself.

---

Shannon sat on her bed with nothing to do. She was bored out of her mind. Ryan was somewhere in the weird town and Chelsea was properly with Squid. She lay on her bed now looking at her ceiling. It was painted with clouds and a sky. Her dad painted it for her when she was 6. She still liked it. But she never will forgive her dad for running out on her. At first she was scared of being hurt. Then Ryan came along and filled that hole. He did until he left. He didn't leave a note or nothing. She hated her dad. Until her dad came to pay a visit a week ago.

-Flashback-

Shannon was talking on the phone with Ryan, talking about their next date. She smiled when they hung up. Shannon heard the doorbell and got off her bed to see who it was. She opened the front door and saw a man she once knew. "Hey do you remember me?"

"Yeah, my son of a bitch dad who left me when I was 8. Yeah, then I do remember you. I hope you have had a nice life" Shannon said. She tried to close the door on the man who she use to call her father. The man stopped the door from closing with his hand. "What are you doing? I don't want to talk to you" Shannon said.

"Why? I know I haven't been in your life. But I want to be in your life now. I am sorry I ran out on you and your mom" he said. Shannon sighed. She didn't know what do to in this situation. She just closed the door on his face. Shannon couldn't forgive for what he did. It was wrong for him to do that.

"I AM SORRY"

"SHUT UP" Shannon replied. She turned on the music up loud and listened it while she started to do her homework

-End of Flashback-

Shannon snapped out if when she heard her phone ring. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hello. Is this Shannon Moore?" the voice asked.

"Yes"

"Well, your friend Chelsea Fox is having a baby and we need to come down. She is having it a few weeks early planned" the nurse told her. Shannon nodded and hung up the phone when she heard. She grabbed her car keys and left the house. She entered her car and drove to the hospital.

---

Chelsea was in the hospital room breathing in and out. Having contractions every 10 minutes. She hoped that this baby was going to come out. She would to end this pain she was having. God, she wondered how her mom felt when she gave birth to her. Don't think about that right now, Chelsea thought. She saw Shannon come into the room. "Hey, why are you here?"

"Well, I got called. How are you doing?"

"Don't even ask me that. I feel like shit."

"Ok, well where is Squid"

"In the damn bathroom" she said. Shannon smiled and went to the chair and sat down. She smiled and looked around the white walls. It seemed so cold in here. Chelsea felt the pain of another contraction.

"So do you know the sex right now?"

"No, do I care right now. I got a damn human pushing out of me" Chelsea said. Shannon just laughed at her comments. They kept coming and coming. Squid came in with a smile on his face and saw Shannon sitting in the chair. He just stood at the doorway happy as can be. "What are you grinning about? You should be paying" Chelsea said. Squid blinked.

"She's in a lot of pain" Shannon explained. Squid nodded and knew what she meant. Ryan came into the room with roses in his hand. "Is the baby here yet?"

"No, does it look like it Sherlock!"

"No. I thought it would be here by now." Ryan set down the roses on the table with a teddy already sitting there. Shannon smiled at Ryan and wondered how he found out she was having a baby.

"I am leaving. I am getting some pizza. Ill be back soon"

"Who would've guessed" Chelsea said in another contraction. Ryan just smiled at Chelsea and left the room. Shannon just sat there. He didn't ask her to come. She knew this would bug her now. Shannon pushed it out of her mind and knew it was Chelsea's day to shine. Squid sat on Chelsea's other side and still had a grin on his face.

"Dammit, Squid wipe that damn grin off your face" Squid did because he was afraid she might get stressed. The doctor came in and checked on Chelsea.

"You're ready to have this baby" he said. Chelsea screamed in pure joy. This baby was going to get out. She wanted it out now. The doctor asked whoever was not the father to leave. Shannon got up and left. She waited in the waited room. Ryan showed up and hour after he left. She sighed. He sat next to her. "Hey"

"Hi. Did she have it yet?"

"I don't think" the doctor came out and smiled. Shannon stood up. The doctor kept on smiling.

"The baby is a boy. It's in good health and it's the right size. You can go see her" Shannon walked into the room and saw a pink baby in Chelsea's arms.

"Hey he looks cute." Chelsea gave him to Shannon who was about to cry when she held him in her arms. She never has seen a baby so cute in her life.

"He looks like Squid a little''

"Yeah maybe he will get his big mouth" Chelsea said. Stanley came in with Mary. Shannon looked at the girl she has never seen before. She looked at her and sighed. Ryan didn't look at Stanley when he came over by the bed to see his nephew. He kissed his head in Shannon's arms. He was having one of his dreams about her again. He shook out of the memory and smiled towards Mary.

"Hey Chels, this is Mary. Mary this is everyone I know. Some of my friends are somewhere else. This is my sister and her boyfriend and their baby. My sister's, best friend and her boyfriend, Shannon and Ryan" It was hard for him to say that. She smiled at the people before. Shannon was acting kind of weird though. Maybe she was always weird. Stanley's sister looked normal enough for her. Mary waved to his friends and sat down by the window. Stanley's sister just graduated and now has a kid. What the hell is wrong with this these people. Mary faked a smile as she looked the 4 people she has never met in her life. "So how long have you been dating my brother?"

"Only two weeks. Since you all graduated high school" Mary said. Shannon rolled her eyes. This girl didn't like her or Chelsea. She would have to do something about that later. Stanley smiled. She is perfect. God, he loves her. Stanley hasn't told her yet. He didn't want to be hurt again. He sighed. Shannon looked at Ryan, who was looking this girl. He could feel something in the pit of his stomach, he has met her somewhere before. Ryan shook his head of the thought. He smiled at his girlfriend. Mary got up from the chair. "I have to go to work" she said. Stanley nodded and left with Mary.

"Wow, she is weird" Shannon said.

"I know. She looked so familiar"

"How?"

"I think I dated her" Ryan said. Shannon looked down and sighed. Her shoes were white as the she bought them.

"She lived in San Francisco and we hooked up for a year. That's it. She was in this other gang. Her friends told me she left about a month ago"

"You still talk to your old gang buddies" Shannon was now hurt. He could leave any second now. Maybe he wanted to feel like he needed the fast life. Shannon gave Dylan to Chelsea and left the room. She got her coat and purse, left the hospital in a rush. Ryan tried running after her but she was too fast. By the time he went outside, she was already gone.

---

Shannon laid on her bed thinking of leaving without Ryan. She was going to California anyways. He could just follow her. She sighed and listened to some music. Teddy Geiger blared on her radio. She heard rocks on her window and knew it would be Ryan. She didn't even bother with it. What was the use? He promised her he wasn't going to leave. Now, he is talking old gangs. What was Ryan thinking of right now. She had no clue what she was thinking of doing. It was so weird right now.

The rocks continued on her window. Now Shannon was annoyed. So, she got up and looked out the window. Ryan was there. Shannon went downstairs to see what he wanted. "What?" she asked.

"I am sorry for whatever you're running away from"

"You're leaving me again"

Ryan looked at her confused. "No I am not"

"Yes, you don't want to be here. You never wanted to be here. God, just go back to your gang. I knew this was too good to be true" Shannon said.

"I am not leaving you. They called to tell me Mary left. God Shannon stop being so damn paranoid"

"I won't because god dammit Ryan, I love you!"

"I love you, too" Ryan went up to her and kissed her on the mouth. She kissed back with passion. He pulled back from her. He smiled and dropped onto one knee. Shannon gasped at the sight. What was he doing?

"Shannon" he continued, "Will you be my wife and marry me?" he asked. She didn't know what to say. Ryan hoped she would say yes. Shannon stuck out her hand and he put the ring on her finger.

"I will marry you, Ryan" she said. He got up and kissed her. She kissed him. Shannon took him inside the house for a celebration.


	10. Moving On

Chapter 10

There was now a wedding to plan. Shannon was engaged, again. This time she wanted this to stick. No one is going to ruin her wedding day. Shannon smiled Chelsea and her went to David's Bridal. They were going to pick out her dress.

They entered the store and saw all these dresses. Shannon looked around and couldn't find the right dress. Chelsea was in a dressing room breast feeding her son. When Squid and Chelsea brought him home, they didn't have name yet. Chelsea named him Hunter Nicholas Smith. Squid loved the name and didn't fight with her about it. Shannon rolled her eyes as she waited. "This baby must be attached to it or something"

"Shut up Shannon"

"No, I won't. Why couldn't Squid watch Hunter today?" She asked her best friend. Chelsea came out with Hunter sleeping soundly. Shannon knew the baby was going to wake up and screaming in a matter of hours. She sighed and went to find a dress. They looked all over the store and found it. The dress was perfect. Shannon picked it up and looked at the back and front. Chelsea nodded. "I love the dress"

"I do, too. I swear, Ryan is going to die when he sees me in this dress. I can't wait to marry him"

"Yeah, if you married Stanley, we would be sisters"

"We are sisters you fool"

"I know" Chelsea said. She hugged her best friend. Shannon tried on the dress and came looking like an angel. Chelsea told her to turn around and she did. Shannon turned around and saw the dress on her. It was perfect on her. Just perfect. Shannon went back into the dressing room and took the dress off. When she had her clothes back on, Chelsea went to go pay with her credit card. Her dad said she could use it in case of an emergency. This was an emergency. When they were done, the girls climbed into the car with little Hunter in the baby seat and went to go eat lunch.

---

Stanley sighed as Mary was looking at her Myspace. They have been dating for a month. He was in love with her. More than he loved Shannon. It was scary thing to think. That you love you current girlfriend more than you're first love. It was weird. Mary turned to him and smiled. "Hey, what's wrong? Stanley are you ok?" she asked. Stanley nodded. Mary got up and sat on his lap. He smiled and kissed her.

"I love you, Mary"

"I love you, too" she said. Stanley grinned and smiled at her. He hugged her tightly. Mary got up and sighed. Something suddenly went wrong. "Stanley you wanna run away?"

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

"I want to leave this town with you. I want to go away to another world. I want to be with you" Stanley looked shocked after she said that. He stood up and sighed. He loved his family. He didn't want to leave them.

"Are you serious?"

Yes, I am serious" Mary said. Stanley went to her and kissed her cheek. She smiled and knew he just said no. He nodded and she looked at him and smiled. "Do you really want to go?"

"Yes, only my parents will know though. I don't want them to worry. I think we can pull this off with anyone knowing where were going." He said. She squealed and jumped into his arms in happiness. She was happy. Stanley didn't want to decide where they are going yet. He wants to be with Mary forever.

---

Shannon came home from a tiring day getting her dress. She sighed and flopped on the couch after putting her dress away. She didn't want Ryan to see it. She yawned and turned on the t.v. Shannon heard the door open. Ryan came into the living room. He sat by his fiancée and took her shoe off. He started to rub her foot as she watched television. Shannon smiled. "This is a nice present"

"I knew it would"

"How did you know, though?"

"Because of Chelsea and the baby. All that crying. After we get married, you want to make one?" he asked. Shannon raised an eyebrow and snorted. Ryan knew that was a no. Shannon kissed him.

"Hey, I am too young to have a baby but were getting married. Only one thing at a time. I do, I promise you, I want a baby" Shannon said. Ryan nodded and kissed her back. He wondered how Hunter was when going out.

"Did you like Hunter going with you?" he asked.

"He didn't make any noise, though. He was quiet most of the time. The only time he cried was when he was hungry or needed to be changed. Everyone was right, a baby does change everything" she said.

"Yeah I think Hunter is going to be like this dad when he grows up. He is so cute and everything. I was jealous of Chelsea but now I want to wait until I have a kid. I am going to college in California anyways"

"Yeah, did you get your dress?"

"Yes, but you can't see it" She said. Ryan knew she would say that. He is going to go crazy when he can't see her for a whole before the wedding. He would have his pizza, though. He loved pizza. It was good. "Are you thinking of pizza"

"No" he said, quickly.

"Right" she said, laughing. Shannon sighed and her feet didn't hurt anymore. Thank god, he knew how to message her feet. Ryan kissed her and Shannon kissed back. All the sudden, they were fully making out on the couch. Maybe it was going to be much more. She smiled and kissed him, again. He looked at her with those eyes and knew she was the one that he was going to marry. Ryan couldn't be happier. He was the happiest man alive. Ryan picked up Shannon from the couch and took her to the bedroom. "I love you, Shannon"

"I love you, too" Ryan entered the bedroom and slowly put her on the bed. He kissed her and took her shirt off. Shannon smiled as Ryan snapped off her bra and threw it across the room. Her soft breasts are now exposed to the cold in the room. Ryan sucked each one with such gentleness. Shannon gasped as he sucked each one. She smiled. He went on down the body. He took off her pants while going down. He saw that she had a thong and smirked at her. He loved when any girl he knew wore a thong. "I love when you wear a thong," he said.

"Yeah, I guess I like wearing them" she answered. He took her pants off and threw them next to her shirt. He went back up kissing her foot then lower leg and upper leg. He finally got to the lower part of her body took off her thong. He took off his pants as well, leaving his shirt where it was. His bulges were hanging out as he flexed them while taking off his pants. When his pants was fully off, Ryan also took off his boxers. He put on a condom before he entered. She gasped at his entry. He started to thrust very slowly then fasten his pace. Shannon was screaming with more pleasure after every thrust and change of pace he made. As soon he made his last thrust, Shannon got to her climax. Ryan collapsed on Shannon, then laid next to her. She kissed him. "I love you so much"

"I love you, too" Ryan said. Shannon fell asleep feeling happy as ever.

---

During the next week, Stanley told his parents and told Mary it was ok to go now. She nodded happily and went to go pack her bags. Chelsea had no clue why her brother was packing up the SUV. She had Hunter in her arms and looked at him, surprised. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Packing up for a road trip" he said.

"Where are you going?"

"New York City" She shook her head. Mary must be brain washing her brother. She will pay if she finished brain washing her and left him to fend on his own. "Maybe you shouldn't go on this trip" Stanley turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Do you not trust Mary?"

"No, actually I don't trust her. I think she is a stuck up bitch who wants to have you to herself" she said.

"You're a bossy bitch who won't leave people's lives alone" Chelsea shook her head. She couldn't believe Stanley was saying this to her without thinking he would be getting a beating.

"I can't believe you said that to me. You're picking your girlfriend over your family. I thought you would do it. I know you have a right to be pissed at Shannon but don't run away from your problems" she said.

"I am not running away from my problems" he got the last packed bag in the car. He jumped in the car and turned it on. He didn't even say good-bye as he left the drive way. Chelsea shook her head knowing he would be coming back.


End file.
